loves wish
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: I feel to my knees and wept as I crawled much like a dog to my loves side.


A/N: I'm back hehe with a new songfic and I promise I will update my other stories when I can

Disclaimer-I don't own the people or the song my last breath by evanescence

It's days like this that make me remember things of my past that I wish I could forget but it is my past and part of the past always stays with you.

The part that stays with me is that dark day. The was grey morning in winter moments away from snowfall.

I feel to my knees and wept as I crawled much like a dog to my loves side. Blood stained his once beautiful attire that he wore. It was our wedding day, to most women this is a joyous occasion but for me it was a nightmare that will always play in my dreams.

'""'"

"Sarah" was all Jareth could get out as he fell to the hard marble floor. Blood covered his body and slowly dripped its way to the floor. "Jareth no!" sarah yelled as she finally reached his side. Putting his head on her lap , Sarah ran hair fingers in her hair as the guards took her husbands killer away. "Jareth can you hear me? Jareth please talk to me please.." Sarah said between sobs. "Sarah, my little Sarah... I love you, we will be together again I pro.." Jareth couldn't't finish what he tried to say as his head fell back and his body went limp.

hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

Jareth had died, he had left me here by myself..but then again my memories of him still rest within my mind. That is something I pray no one will ever take from me. But yet as I grow older the images of our time together start to fade. But his memory lives on even aboveground with our son Jared

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I feel my time here is coming to a close, I'll miss the winter , as it covers the land with a powder blanket of snow. I long to be with my love again. But is that ever possible? I used to think one day I would look out into the white snow covered forest and see him as the owl I first saw when I met him all those years ago

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

I called for my dearest thing I have in my life my dear son. I lived with him in the house of my childhood,which is still painful today. Toby has his own family on the other side of the states and works for some big company there ...humm what it's called I cant remember ah the down falls of being old. Jared soon came to my bed side asking if I was ok.

As I looked up I could see his father so well its almost scary. He has his fathers eyes that's for sure those distantly haunting one moment then the next filled with fiery passion eyes. He has gotten my hair but it stands on end like his fathers..go figure.

I can see his image fading no not now let me say good bye!

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I felt my breathe slow with the last bit of breath in my lungs I whispered good bye to my beautiful son as he faded away. I stood there next to my body and my son weeping over me begging god that is was call a dream and its not real. I hated leaving my son I really did. Looking around me I saw something I never thought I would in all my life again.

closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

there standing before me was my Jareth, my king, my love. Rushing to him to only be wrapped in his sweet embrace. Oh how I have missed the feeling.

I looked back to our son then to my love. "you'll miss him dearly wont you?" he asked with a almost depressing tone. "I'm afraid ... all he has had in his life has been me my love. Our son turned away from a woman he had loved because of me.

And now I leave him life's not fair!" I whined only after seeing my husband with his lopsided smile I realized what I had said "Jareth don't even think about saying what I know you are thinking!" I snapped playfully

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

end...

a/n- well that's the end peoples sorry for the typos and such my pc is mean lol

well tell me what u think about this story majiger!!!


End file.
